


Goodnight, Sweet Grimm

by violaloki



Category: Glee, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Glee/Grimm, Grimm - Freeform, M/M, Summer, Summer Love, Wesen, Wesen Character(s), brittana, glimm, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer between Junior and senior year will turn our character's lives around forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sweet Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Glee or Grimm.  
> Constructive Critisism is welcome. Sorry Klaine fans, :P  
> Just so you know up until this point it is still up in the air whether I will be including the Grimm Scooby gang. Nick, Juliet, Monroe, etc. But you never know, I might. :)

**Chapter 1**

In society, there are three types of people…species if you will. The Wesen, a shapeshifting species with many subspecies. The Grimm, who can see the Wesen in their true form. And the normal humans, who only know what’s going on when the Wesen want them to see.

This getting confusing? That’s understandable…

Many of you know the stories of the Grimm Brothers. Cinderella, the Big Bad Wolf, Rapunzel, etc. Well these stories were based on real people. You see, before the Brothers, the shapeshifters were shunned in every village. Before the brothers, everyone could see them. There are more than a hundred subspecies of Wesen and all of the stories we know represents a different Wesen.

The Big Bad Wolf: A Blutbad.

A Fox: A Fuchsbau

Etc etc.

Now, getting on to the Grimm side of society. Since the 1600s wesen have been able to live peacefully. Humans evolved and eventually split into two groups: The ones who can see when a wesen changes shape (a Grimm) and the ones who cannot. The Grimm’s carry a gene which is genetic. When a relative that is a Grimm dies, the next family member, the gene will be activated. Unfortunately for the Grimm's, their reputations have become ones of violence and usually leads to most wesen being afraid of encountering a Grimm in fear of getting hurt.

 

But some people can change traditions. Someone by the name of William Schuester. Mr Schue never fit in to the Grimm community because he was best friends with a wesen and didn't fit into the the wesen world because he wasn't a wesen. He became a teacher in a high school called McKinley and formed a Glee club at that school full of Misfits and People who did not feel like they belonged. Albeit, it was difficult, the first day, people getting fo frustrating that they woge but eventually him and his small group of 10 students became a family.

 

 

 


End file.
